Insulin-like growth factors (IGFs) I and II have traditionally been known to be important in normal growth and development. In recent years, significant advances have been made to elucidate and to understand the cellular, molecular and physiological mechanisms of action of these growth factors in normal and diseased states. Major discoveries, including the cloning and expression of the IGFs, their receptors and binding proteins, have contributed to our understanding of their role in reproduction, nutrition, growth, development and diabetes. Although the growth- and differentiation-promoting potentials of IGFs have always been attractive to neuroscientist, limited progress has been made, due to the complexities of the central nervous system (CNS) and lack of concerted efforts among the neuroscientist and experts in the field of IGF-related cellular and molecular biology. In view of their trophic role, the IGFs possess great potential in neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer's, Parkinson's and aging. Thus, the objective of this conference is to bring together researchers with expertise in various aspects of IGFs in general as well as those who are actively involved in studies on the CNS, for: (1) discussion of their recent, state-of-the-art studies in the field of IGFs, and (2) formulation of a future strategy towards a concerted effort in understanding the mechanisms action of IGFs in the CNS. This will be the first conference which is totally dedicated to the CNS and IGFs where young investigators will not only be presenting their work alongside the leaders, but there will be a free flow of information through informal interaction and discussions between the two groups. We feel that this conference is timely and will be of tremendous significance in formulating future developments in this field in the next few years. This will have a major impact on our understanding of the potential of IGFs in neuronal differentiation and growth, thus it will have an impact on various neurodegenerative diseases, including Parkinsor's, Alzheimer's and aging.